fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Weight of the World
The Weight of the World is the collective name for the quests undertaken during the period of time in the year leading up to the invasion after the Hero's coronation. You have to make many choices as Monarch including whether to keep the promises made to Samuel, Sabine, Page and Kalin or not. The Hero must make certain choices (which are good or evil and sometimes neutral), and keep or break the promises made to their allies. Most of the judgements will be your allies making their case while Reaver stands against them, proposing suggestions that will increase the Treasury's gold. Trivial judgements such as 'Good Wallpaper' and 'Evil Wallpaper' (regarding the decoration of Bowerstone Castle) can also be made, but most are more important and have major impacts on the different regions of the world. The Setup After making the decision about Logan, Theresa will unlock the final section of the Road to Rule, and will inform the Hero about the attack on Albion by the Darkness that will occur in one year's time. The Hero will have to have 6,500,000 gold coins in the Kingdom's Treasury to protect the people of Albion from the impending attack. Effects on the Treasury If the Hero decides to be a tyrannical ruler, making Evil Judgements, there will be 4,450,000 gold coins in the Kingdom's Treasury at the end of the year and they will have to use 2,050,000 gold coins from their Personal Treasury. If the Hero donates the White One Statue and the Desert Star Diamond, then they will have to use 850,000 from their Personal Treasury. If the Hero decides to become a benevolent ruler, making Good Judgements, they will end with a Kingdom Treasury value of −2,000,000. They will need to transfer 8,500,000 gold coins in total from their Personal funds into the Kingdom's funds. You will need to donate the Desert Star Diamond and the White One Statue to end with this value. If you decide not to donate the Diamond and Statue, the Kingdom Treasury will end with a value of −3,200,000 and a transfer of 9,700,000 will be required to protect all the citizens. Note that the values required for transfer from the Hero's personal funds are measured in total; you can make the transfers, in quantities of no more than 1,000,000 at a time, at any point during the quest. Transfers can be made using the ledgers in the Sanctuary Treasury or the Castle Treasury. Judgements Here is a list of the remaining judgements you will be required to make, the morality of them, and the cost to the Kingdom's funds. 365 days to go Follow Hobson into the treasury where he will explain how you can fill it. He will then ask you to set the tax rate for the coming year. Hobson will comment on your decision, then proceed to tell you how you can make deposits and withdrawals from the treasury using the royal ledger. He will then inform you of your next appointment; meeting with Reaver in Bowerstone Industrial to hear a proposal. "Nobody can raise money like Reaver can," he assures you. Note that once you enter Industrial, you are able to turn around and head towards Market to return to an earlier point in the game. This will put you back in Bowerstone Castle just before you judge Logan. Follow the path made for you between the lines of people to the Reaver Industries factory beside the river. Wait for a moment before you enter the compound to hear Reaver having an argument with his opposition, Page. Once the scene detailing the changes to the factory has finished, you will be free to go anywhere in Albion once again. When you are ready, return to the throne room of Bowerstone Castle for the next judgement. 339 days to go At the start of the next day, Hobson will be waiting for you in the treasury, where he will comment on the state of the gold pile. He then asks you to determine the year's town guard budget. Once your decision is made, Hobson will present you with the royal schedule, and tell you that the interior designers pertaining to the first scheduled item are already waiting in the throne room. You will be able to see the results of your decision immediately, but you need to remain in the throne room for the next judgement before you can look around the newly refurbished castle. After the scene detailing the changes to Aurora finishes, Hobson will meet you in the treasury to inform you about the Journey of Adventure and Exploration he has put on the schedule. You are to journey to the Auroran desert to try and find The Desert Star in Sandfall Palace. 294 days to go Hobson will once again comment on the state of the treasury, and will then ask you to decide the fate of child benefits. You will then be presented with the royal agenda for the coming days, and be invited to the throne room. Following the scene explaining the changes to the shelter building, you will remain in the throne room to deal with an environmental issue. Hobson will then meet you in the treasury to explain that Page wants to see you in the old Rebel HQ in the Sewers to talk to you about Crime & Punishment in Bowerstone. 252 days to go You will find yourself in the treasury once again, and after Hobson comments on the current state of the kingdom's funds, he will ask you to make a decision regarding Albion's drinking laws. After making your decision, Hobson will say that you have a busy day ahead, and will give you the royal schedule. Head to the throne room to begin the day's court sessions. Following the reopening of the Academy, you will remain in the throne room to hear a proposal regarding Bower Lake. After the scene detailing the changes to Bower Lake has finished, Hobson will tell you about the Concerned and Wealthy Citizen mentioned on the schedule. You need to go to Millfields and retrieve her Stolen Statue from Silverpines. 121 days to go Despite the fact that there are still 121 days to go, this is the last day of judgements before the attack. Any funds that you still want to accumulate need to be acquired and transferred to the Treasury during this day. In the Xbox version of the game, this must be done before going to the Throne Room for the day's rulings. Make sure to allow for any judgements that will reduce the Treasury funds. In the PC version, this must be done before going to the Treasury to Commission the Albion Army. Once you have completed everything you wish to do, head to the throne room to start the day's judgements. Once you have decided on the outcome of the military outpost proposal, you will remain in the throne room for a final judgement regarding one of your earliest promises. Following the Mistpeak ruling in the Xbox version of Fable III, the calendar will immediately advance to 1 day to go. However, in the PC version, an additional activity will be scheduled on the Royal Agenda: Commission the Albion Army. Commission the Albion Army (PC Only) It is possible at this point to leave the castle and complete side quests while you continue to make money through rent collection and jobs. When you are ready, make your way to the Treasury to complete the day's agenda. Hobson will present you with a contract detailing the projected casualties. If you are happy with the number, you can sign it off to commission the army. Otherwise, you can back out of signing it and approach the ledger for any last-minute transactions between your Personal funds and the Kingdom's Treasury. Once the contract is signed, the calendar will advance to 1 day to go and the funds in the Treasury will be transferred to the Albion Army. 1 day to go Hobson will be talking to you in the castle treasury about the plans for the anniversary. He will then be stopped mid-sentence by Theresa, who summons you to the Road to Rule for the last time. In the Xbox version, the ledger in the treasury becomes available at this point for any last-minute transactions between your Personal funds and the Kingdom's Treasury. When you enter the portal, the funds in the Treasury will be transferred to the Albion Army. (You are still able to access the ledger in the PC version, but this will not affect the projected casualties as the army has already been funded.) Enter the portal to start the final main quest: Do the Ends Justify the Means? How to Raise Money for the Impending Attack :See Also: Money Making#Fable III Methods Should you choose to be a benevolent ruler, it's harder to raise money as breaking the promises you made during the first half of the game (while filling the treasury) will have a serious effect on your morality, and in order to fulfill those promises a total of 2,000,000 must be spent, leaving 8,500,000 for you to generate yourself. Therefore, it is a good idea to rent out houses and own shops from early on in the game. It's advised to buy a pawnbroker, as the profits (which come every five minutes) can be quite large. Also, once you become ruler of Albion, you will have access to Sunset House Demon Door, which will yield 1,000,000 gold. It is also a good idea to join other heroes due to the fact that you earn money simply by accompanying another hero. There are also Silver Chests that contain small – but substantial – amounts of money. These are: # Brightwall Village Silver Chest: contains 50,000 gold coins (10 Silver Keys required). # Shifting Sands Silver Chest: contains 50,000 gold coins (10 Silver Keys). # Bowerstone Industrial Silver Chest: contains 50,000 gold coins (10 Silver Keys). # Chillbreath Caverns Silver Chest: contains 75,000 gold coins (15 Silver Keys). A total of 225,000 gold coins which can be donated to the treasury or invested in other ways of generating income. Another good way to earn money is buying houses and shops and to set the rent/prices to their highest. If you lack the finances to do so, take all the money from the treasury and invest it. Start with houses in Millfields because their highest rent is close to 15 to 17 thousand gold every 5 minutes. Just continue to invest the money you get to increase your profits. If you buy all the shops and houses in Bowerstone, Brightwall and Millfields and set everything to the highest price/rent you'll get 130,000+ gold every 5 minutes. After accumulating enough money send it all back to the treasury. If you want to be a good ruler it is advised you do this before your first royal judgements so you can keep all of your promises. Note that by doing this you will not be seen as an evil ruler, just as an evil person. If you want to counter this after you accumulated enough money just set the prices/rent to low or even lowest. Category:Fable III Quests